blessed_a_charmed_spinofffandomcom-20200215-history
Telekinesis
Charmed info in this page has to be credited to Charmed Wiki. Please visit them for a complete report on Telekinesis. Telekinesis is the ability to move objects as well as individuals with the mind. It can be channeled through the eyes or hands, the latter being the most common way to use the power. This is one of the most common yet most versatile powers possessed by magical beings, be they good, evil or neutral. Description Strength and Skill The strength of Telekinesis varies depending on the strength and skill of users. A lot of practice and concentration will improve the precision and accuracy as well as the distance that objects/beings can be moved. When Prudence Halliwell learned how to channel her power through her hands, she found herself stronger, being able to move objects by just flicking her fingers. Notable Examples * The Book of Shadows states that Brianna Bowen once was able to send the Crystal Sword from one of the Lords of War hundreds of miles away using her telekinesis, a thought-impossible feat which amazed her descendant, Prudence Halliwell. * In 1975, when the Charmed Ones visited the past, their grandmother, Penelope Halliwell, thought they were warlocks. Using her telekinesis, Penny was able to move the sisters through an intricate path out to the porch, showing both the strength and skill which she possessed. She also was able to telekinetically play Pachelbel's Canon on wind-chimes with little to no effort, while performing Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt's wedding ceremony and other telekinetic feats. * Prudence Halliwell was able to perform telekinetic feats beyond moving objects. Prue was able to use her telekinesis on specific objects aimed to perform a certain task. Once given the telekinetic task, Prue was no longer required to concentrate on said object. This is evident when Prue telekinetically tasked multiply objects to clean the attic, whilst engaging in conversation with her sisters. * Pip Muniz-Halliwell was able to gracefully use Prudence's telekinesis, after temporarily absorbing her soul, to telekinetically send the demon, Juno, against the walls of his cave. * Colvin Turner-Gordon was able to telekinetically throw Eddie Kresington and Beverly Carson, two of the three Blessed Ones, in a spin over the couch in Carson House living room, with great precision in order to knock them unconscious. He also used it to perform several desired tasks of opening the Carson House front door, sweeping Shannon Smith's ashes outside into the night and then closing the door. Channeling Eyes Prudence initially channeled her power through her eyes, often by narrowing her eyelids and focusing her eyes on her intended target. As her power grew, she found she was able to channel her powers through her hands. When her powers first manifested through her hands, she lifted both a Grimlock and a small boy for a few moments without any sign of concentration. Phoebe Halliwell noted this as a part of Prue's power growth. Hands As Prudence became more comfortable channeling her power through her hands she found herself stronger, able to send a single demon flying by flicking her fingers. She was even able to move objects with a mere crook or twitch of one finger. Despite this, Prue preferred to channel her power by swinging her arm widely to hurl enemies in the air for the best result, though thrusting her arm forward was equally as effective. When it came to moving lighter objects, Prue tended to simply flick her fingers (either using just her index finger or both her index and middle fingers). Pip had swung his arm out like his Aunt Prue. Colvin channels his telekinesis by raising either hand (either hand appearing to offer a 'high five'). Other telekinetics like Billie Jenkins and Chris Halliwell (adult counterpart) preferred to thrust one or both arms to fling enemies, while Penny tended to gesture her arm forward while pointing her index and middle fingers or with her palms facing outward. Abilities developed from Telekinesis Simulating Levitation : Main article: Levitation Telekinetics can use their powers to levitate themselves for a short period, though they are unable to achieve sustained hovering. Telekinetics who have mastered this levitation aspect of their powers can also land safely when falling/jumping from great heights. Super Strength : Main article: Super Strength When utilised in the right way, telekinesis could grant the user a degree of superhuman strength. Prudence learned how to do this during her second year as a witch, performing physical actions that were enhanced by her telekinetic powers. Agility : Main article: Agility By applying their power to their own bodies, users can become inhumanly agile, allowing them to perform incredible feats such as superhuman jumps and leaps without much effort. Deviation : Main article: Deviation When Prudence learned how to channel her power through her hands, she gained the ability to deviate several types of attacks; fire- and energy balls, energy beams. Although this ability is often confused with the power of Deflection and even though deviation is a completely separate power, it is an ability that can be achieved through powers such as Telekinesis or Molecular Combustion. Strangulation and Crushing : Main articles: Strangulation and Crushing Abilities that can be achieved through telekinesis, making users able to strangle their opponent or crush their skulls, heart, or any other organs. The distance limit between the user and the victim is dependent on the strength and skill of the user. Usage in Combat Telekinesis is also an extremely helpful power in close-quarters combat. Very much like Levitation, this power can be used to enhance one's strength and to even slightly defy gravity, which makes telekinesis one of the more versatile powers. Prudence Halliwell Billie Jenkins Pip Muniz-Halliwell Pip was able to deviate fireballs from Juno and Dreyl with both Prudence's Telekinesis and Paige Matthews' Telekinetic Orbing. He also used Telekinesis to fling Juno around the walls of his own cave. Colvin Turner-Gordon Colvin was able to throw Eddie and Bev in a spin, over the couch in Carson House living room, with great precision in order to knock them unconscious. List of beings who use(d) Telekinesis Original power * Melinda Warren * Brianna Bowen * Penelope Halliwell * Prudence Halliwell * Colvin Turner-Gordon * Wyatt Halliwell * Chris Halliwell * Leo Wyatt (as a Whitelighter) * The Source of All Evil * Cupids * The Elders * Cole Turner * Angel of Death * Angels of Destiny * Alchemists * Dark Priests * Demonic Sorcerers * Lazarus Demons * Valkyries * The Cleaners * Avatars * Billie Jenkins * The Triad Through spell, potion, power stealing, etc. * Pip Muniz-Halliwell * Piper Halliwell * Phoebe Halliwell * Zankou Powers developed from Telekinesis Advanced Telekinesis : Main article: Advanced Telekinesis As its name states, this power is an advanced form of Telekinesis. It can allow its user to lift and/or manipulate more than one heavy object at a time. Though it is - in and of itself - not a solely combustive power, it can allow its user to cause explosions of any size by stimulating the heat molecules while moving objects with the mind. It can also allow the user to lift and/or manipulate heavier objects, even more than one at a time. The very first witch mentioned on screen to possess this power was Brianna Bowen, a Warren-Halliwell ancestor. She was noted in the Book of Shadows for separating the Lord of War and his sword by telekinetically moving the latter hundreds of miles away. Telematerialization : Main article: Telematerialization Just like the power of Telekinetic Orbing, this power allows the user to use telekinesis to teleport objects from one place to another. However, unlike psychokinesis, this power has visual requirements, as the user has to see which object they want to move and where they want to teleport it to. Powers Similar to Telekinesis Astral Projection : Main article: Astral Projection This power is considered an advancement of telekinesis for certain witches. It allows them to move out of their own body, thus create an astral form of themselves. While in "astral mode", powers are dormant. However, some advanced users have mastered the skill to use their powers when astral projecting. Telekinetic Orbing : Main article: Telekinetic Orbing This is a hybrid combination of Orbing and Telekinesis. When the user wants to move an object, they will have to call out its name. The object will then disappear in orbs and reappear in the user's hands or any place the user desires. This is the primary power of Paige Matthews, who possessed this power due to her Whitelighter hertiage. Black Telekinetic Orbing : Main article: Black Telekinetic Orbing This is a hybrid combination of telekinesis and Black Orbing. This ability can be triggered through verbal commands allowing the user to move objects in which it disappear in a flurry of black orbs. The only known users of this ability are Darklighter-Witches. Psychokinesis : Main article: Psychokinesis This power allows the user to move things they cannot see with the power of their mind. Psychokinetics are even able to affect complex machinery whose inner workings are foreign to them. Eddie Kresington, one of the Blessed Ones, has used this power several times just by closing his eyes. Having seen the desired object or being, he closes his eyes and then moves it. Notes and Trivia * Prudence was the only natural telekinetic being to be seen channeling the power through her eyes until the Source channeled it through his eyes in the ''Charmed ''Season 4, "Charmed Again, Part 2". All other magical beings who have naturally possessed telekinesis channeled it through hands. Brianna Bowen was stated to exclusively channel her telekinesis through her hands, meaning that she could be rendered helpless if her hands were bound. * Some users of Telekinesis are able to unfreeze those who are frozen by Molecular Immobilization. * When a witch uses telekinesis (save for Grams, Chris and Wyatt), there is always a sound effect usually resembling that of a high-pitched ring or whistle. However, when another being uses telekinesis (such as demons, valkyries, etc.), you can only hear the sound of an object moving rapidly through the air. Any being that acquired Prue's telekinesis (such as Pip, temporarily) also would have the same sound effect as Prue would. * This ability was used on the door of the Manor in the Blessed Season 1 premiere, "Happy Birthday Pip! You're A Witch!". Category:BLESSED Category:Powers Category:Book of Shadows Category:Neutral Powers Category:Active Powers Category:Warren Powers